


Day 8: A Christmas Carol

by geemrmiranda



Series: 12 Days of Voltron Trash [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 days of voltron trash, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Gen, Ghosts, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Parody, zarkon is ebenezer scrooge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: Zarkon is always grumpy around Christmas time, but this year everything changes when he is visited by the three ghosts of Christmas...





	Day 8: A Christmas Carol

Christmas. Oh, how he hated it. Zarkon grumpily stared out into space through his window. You might think that the Galra do not celebrate Christmas, but in fact it is a well loved holiday even in this part of the universe. Zarkon, however, had always hated the festivities, all the awkward family time, the useless gifts... it was all so unnecessary. This is why Zarkon tended to be particularly grumpy during Christmas. He treated everyone with contempt, forbade any decorations or festivities on his ship and just generally attracted the hatred of everyone around him. It's been getting so bad, that the Blade of Marmora has had a fairly large surge in new recruits during this time.   
But this Christmas everything would be different.

Zarkon sat all alone in his room on Christmas eve, mentally planning how he would ban Christmas forever once he took over the universe. Everything was as usual, until suddenly there was a blinding flash of lightning in the middle of his room and all the lights died for a brief moment. When they came back on, he was greeted by a face from the past.  
Zarkon gasped. "No! No, it can't be! Alfor?"  
For out of the lightning, the ghostly translucent form of King Alfor had appeared, hovering slightly above the ground. When he spoke, his voice had a strange echo to it.  
"I am not Alfor", he said. "I appear to everyone differently. I am the ghost of Christmas Past."  
“What do you mean ‘Christmas past’?”  
“I mean I’m here to show you your regrets from the past.”  
“That is ridiculous. I am an emperor; I have no regrets.”   
“We shall see,” laughed the fake Alfor.

He pulled Zarkon through his bedroom wall, and suddenly it was like they were flying through space. They flew for awhile, until they landed on planet Daibazaal, which looked as if it was never destroyed.  
“What?”, said Zarkon.   
“Follow me”, said Alfor, whilst walking ahead.  
They walked for a while until they reached a a building.  
"I remember this", said Zarkon. "This is where I grew up."  
"Yes", said the ghost and walked on inside the building until they reached a chamber. It was a living room of sorts and inside it was a group of people sitting and chatting.  
"My parents! And grandparents!", exclaimed Zarkon. "And that little boy there, that's me!"  
"Yes", confirmed the ghost. "Don't worry, they cannot hear or see us. This is merely a memory. Watch."  
Zarkon watched as the scene unfolded. His past self, little Zarkon, was opening a present, his face filled with excitement. Until he saw what was inside.   
"MOM!", little Zarkon cried. "But I wanted a photon phaser!! All the cool kids have one now!! This lasergun is like so 2096!" He threw the gun to the floor and it shattered into little pieces.  
The memory dissolved around them and suddenly they were back in Zarkon's room on his ship.   
"W..What was that all about?", Zarkon asked.  
"That", explained Alfor, "was your first bad experience of Christmas. After that year you never wanted presents again out of fear of being disappointed. And thus the sacred joy of gift giving was lost to you. Wow, that was so deep, I'm gonna remember that for my next patient..."  
"Seriously?"  
"Sorry. Anyways, you shall be visited by two more ghosts tonight before the clock strikes twelve. Farewell!"  
And with another blinding flash of light, the ghost of Christmas Past was gone.

And with another flash his wife Honerva suddenly appeared.   
“I am the ghost of Christmas Present”, she stated.   
“What?”, said Zarkon.  
Having no time for his bullshit, ghost Honerva dragged him with her into his living room. There were his wife and son, glaring at each other.   
“All I want”, began Lotor, “is to celebrate Christmas like all the other kids. Why can’t we?”   
“You know what the emperor thinks of Christmas”, said Honerva sternly, “We are not having it. Ever.”  
“You are the worst parents ever!”, shouted Lotor and stormed off.  
Honerva sat down, tears rolling down her eyes.  
“Wow. Intense”, said Zarkon. Ghost Honerva slapped the back of his head.   
“This is all your fault, you idiot”, she said, then disappeared in a huff of smoke.

"Well, she wasn't half as nice as the Alfor ghost", Zarkon complained. "Oh well, who's next?"  
With a loud poof and an explosion of black glitter, Shiro appeared in front of Zarkon.  
"Aw c'mon really? You??"  
"I am the ghost of-"  
"Christmas Future, yeah I'm starting to get the hang of this", Zarkon rolled his eyes. "Where are we off to?"  
Shiro grabbed his arm and suddenly they were in a prison cell.  
"What... where is this?"  
"The high security prison in the Blade of Marmora headquarters", Shiro gravely explained. "This is where you will end up if you do not change your ways."  
"But how?"  
"Your people have always feared you, which let you control them. But now they have come to hate you, Zarkon, and it will get worse with every year and every sucky Christmas until they will all leave your side. You will be alone... alone.... alone... alone...."  
"Umm what are you doing?"  
"Sorry, just thought that would sound cooler with an echo. I don't know how the ghost of Christmas Past pulls off the whole voice echo thing, like he's soo good at it - but I digress. Change your ways, Zarkon, or this will be your future.... future... future... future..."  
With a woosh Zarkon found himself back in his room by himself.

“Well damn it”, said Zarkon annoyed as he left his room.  
Lotor and Honerva were still fighting over Christmas.   
Zarkon threw money at them and bellowed out: “You. Go buy a tree. And make it pretty. You. Buy us some gifts. We’re celebrating Christmas this year.”


End file.
